Mischief Managed
by omnomnivore
Summary: It's a month after the Final Battle and George desperately misses his twin. He goes through Fred's journal to find a shocking entry.


A/N: This is for the Dear Diary Comp on HPFC. I got Fred. I'm not so sure I like how this turned out, but I'll let you be the judge.

* * *

2 June 1998

Dear Diary,

Cliché, don't you think? Writing to my journal when I'm really just writing to myself… I'm dead now. Gone. I died just after I got my brother back. At least we were a family again.

I think this is the first time I've ever made an entry that didn't revolve around new inventions. I found it under my bed, or maybe George's bed. I'm not sure if this is really the Burrow or just a place I created in Heaven. Maybe I can find Dumbledore and he can explain it to me.

It won't make a difference though, now that I'm dead.

Fred

* * *

George was finally going through Fred's things, was finally ready to start moving on when he found his brother's journal. He read through some of the entries before he threw the book away in astonishment. He had gotten to the last entry and read the date, yesterday's date… A month after Fred's death, he had a new entry that seemed to have been written by his brother.

He tried every spell he knew to see if it was a fake, but he got negative results from every test. He couldn't believe his eyes… he didn't want to believe his eyes, but the proof was in front of him. He set the diary on Fred's rumpled sheets and left it for later studying.

* * *

Fred had watched his brother flip through his journal and was shocked when it got thrown against the wall. He watched as his twin tried every spell they knew for detecting falsehoods before George reverently set it on his bed. It seemed he could read Fred's newest entry. He quickly went to the bed and began a new entry.

3 June 1998

George,

- I know this smells of a trick, but it's not. It really is me… I know I'm dead and I know you're in pain, but you need to move on. I hope you aren't letting our business fall to pieces and you'll need to find a new employee to replace me. I left the blueprints for the licorice in my dragon-skin jacket. And the file of new ideas is in the box labeled 'Junk' under my bed at the store. Remember to always charge Ron a sickle over full price and give Harry anything he wants.

- Give Mum and Da a hug for me, Ginny too. And try not to spend too many nights sulking. I love you, George… Don't ever forget that.

Fred

* * *

George came back upstairs and found Fred's journal on his nightstand. He looked around the room before opening it to find a new entry. He looked around and found the jacket and the blueprints inside for the last product they had discussed before Fred had died. No one had known they were even planning a new line of candies. No one except for Fred…

"Fred? Are you here?" George called out. Nothing happened and George sat down with his head between his knees. He threw the diary back down and didn't even try to stop the deluge of tears.

When he stopped sobbing, he looked around to find the pages flipping in Fred's journal.

"Fred… Fred? Fred!" George called out.

He looked at the page and saw a new entry being written as he spoke.

* * *

George,

-Stop crying! You big wuss. I'm here and I don't know for how long, so you need to concentrate. My main message is STOP LAZING ABOUT! Get over to the Wheezes and take care of business! Go find yourself a girl and then have a family and a life. I will not speak to you through these pages until you can do that for me. Do it for ME and then stop doing things for me and do it for you. I love you brother.

Fred

* * *

George did as he was told and waited and waited for a new entry, but it never came. He thought he would hear the pages being rustled, but every time he checked he found only a blank page. He followed Fred's advice and found a girl. He expanded the business and finally proposed to Angelina. They named their firstborn Fred and their daughter Roxanne. George stopped looking for a new entry, but he kept his twin's diary on his desk at home underneath a picture of the two.

Fred watched his brother grow and move on and before he finally moved on, he left one last entry.

2 May 2017

George,

- It's been nineteen years since my death and you've done like I told you and more. Your little Fred better stand up to the name and wreak havoc on everything and everyone at Hogwarts. Roxanne reminds me of Ginny before her crush on Harry… Watch out for her. You chose well when you married Angelina, but don't tell her I said so.

-It's been fun watching you grow older, but now's my time to move on. I love you, George.

Mischief Managed,

Fred


End file.
